nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Line
131 ABY – Yaja is born *'220 ABY – Wavz world war starts up after assignation of King Guuas' *'370 ABY – Yaja meets up with Jedi at hidden temple' *'380 ABY – Yaja leads a strike team to take back Coruscant, the Jedi take back Coruscant, Yaja is named Grand Master of the new Jedi Order' *'381 ABY- Karas meets the High Council' *'382 ABY' *'383 ABY' *'385 ABY' *'386 ABY' *'387 ABY' *'388 ABY' *'389 ABY' *'390 ABY' *'391 ABY' *'392 ABY' *'393 ABY' *'394 ABY' *'395 ABY' *'396 ABY' *'397 ABY' *'398 ABY' *'399 ABY' *'400 ABY' *'401 ABY' *'402 ABY' *'403 ABY' *'404 ABY' *'405 ABY' *'406 ABY' *'407 ABY' *'408 ABY' *'409 ABY' *'410 ABY' *'411 ABY' *'412 ABY' *'413 ABY' *'414 ABY' *'415 ABY' *'416 ABY' *'417 ABY' *'418 ABY' *'419 ABY' *'420 ABY' *'421 ABY – End of the Wavz 200 year war, Last of the old royal bloodline Teyu is made Queen' *'422 ABY' *'423 ABY' *'424 ABY' *'425 ABY' *'426 ABY' *'427 ABY' *'428 ABY' *'429 ABY' *'430 ABY' *'431 ABY' *'432 ABY' *'433 ABY' *'434 ABY' *'435 ABY' *'436 ABY' *'437 ABY' *'438 ABY' *'439 ABY' *'440 ABY' *'441 ABY' *'442 ABY' *'443 ABY' *'444 ABY' *'445 ABY' *'446 ABY' *'447 ABY' *'448 ABY' *'449 ABY' *'450 ABY – The S.H.U. is named by Yaja' *'451 ABY' *'452 ABY' *'453 ABY' *'454 ABY' *'455 ABY – S.H.U. is nicknamed The Hunters OPS.' *'456 ABY – Macdoo is born' *'457 ABY' *'458 ABY' *'459 ABY' *'460 ABY' *'461 ABY' *'462 ABY' *'463 ABY' *'464 ABY' *'465 ABY' *'466 ABY' *'467 ABY' *'468 ABY – Ges Tu is born' *'469 ABY – MayTel Nu is born' *'470 ABY' *'471 ABY – Ges Tu is brought into the Jedi' *'472 ABY' *'473 ABY – MayTel Nu is brought into the Jedi' *'474 ABY – Coruscant gang war, The Teeran Crime Family is killed, Macdoo becomes new crime lord ans starts the Tailnii Family' *'475 ABY' *'476 ABY – Valin Fel is Born' *'477 ABY – Macdoo Shipping Co. starts up' *'478 ABY' *'479 ABY' *''480 ABY – Grand Master Yaja takes Ges Tu on as a Padawan ' ' ' *481 ABY ''– Master HemJa takes MayTel Nu on as his Padawan ' *'482 ABY' *'483 ABY' *'484 ABY' *'485 ABY – Vicious is Born' *''486 ABY – Vicious planet is blown up, '' Ges Tu is Knighted ' *'487 ABY – MayTel Nu is Knighted *'488 ABY' *'489 ABY – Yaja steps down as Grand Master and leaves the Jedi Order' *'490 ABY – Boridan is born, Jeth Tulan takes the Grand Master Title' *'491 ABY' *'492 ABY – MayTel Nu is made Master, and made part of the High Council' *'493 ABY' *'494 ABY' *'495 ABY – Tarynn is born, Tailnii crime Family falls' *'496 ABY – Yaja returns to Jedi Order, Macdoo goes MIA' *'497 ABY' *'498 ABY' *'499 ABY' *'500 ABY – DiCoo rocket lands and is born, Difa go to Jedi' *'501 ABY – Fel becomes ruler, Hedrath Glee is born' *'502 ABY' *'503 ABY' *'504 ABY – DiCoo goes to Jedi' *'505 ABY – Jovi is born' *''506 ABY – Tarnus born, Krypton blows up, DiFa is taken under Ges Tu as his Padawan ' *'507 ABY''' *'508 ABY' *'509 ABY' *'510 ABY' *'''511 ABY' '– DiFa is Knighted ' *'512 ABY – DiCoo becomes Master Ges Tu Padawan''' *'513 ABY' *'514 ABY' *'515 ABY – DiCoo first contact with Green K, DiFa and DiCoo go on Docke mission, 'Kara Miravi is born *'516 ABY' *'517 ABY' *'518 ABY' *'519 ABY' *'520 ABY – DiCoo Knighted' *'521 ABY – Wavz 100 year of Peace celebration, DiCoo Finds out about Krypton and takes on his birth name Zak-Ri' *'522 ABY' *'523 ABY' *'524 ABY' *'''525 ABY – ''Cyran’s Inferno, Rebirth of Master Sun, MIRANA, B’led, and Inara, DiCoo red K *'526 ABY – Helios is born' *''527 ABY –'''JINDURI NOCTURNE War, Tarynn becomes Savet *''528 ABY – Zak-Ri DiCoo made Master, ''Nocturne and ''Cyran Oghma ''Die *'529 ABY – Joga Skywalker is born' *'530 ABY' *'531 ABY – Chaos Theory'